


Overtime

by degradedpsychotic



Series: Waffles and Riches [2]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Established Relationship, Ganon and Link are married, Kinktober2018, Link and Zelda are siblings, M/M, Modern AU, Sex Toys, but they love each other - Freeform, ganon is a big time ceo, ganon is very much his sugar daddy, link works at waffle house
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 22:32:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16228652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/degradedpsychotic/pseuds/degradedpsychotic
Summary: Link can feel his cheeks burning, and he knows that it’s either him that tells Zelda this or Ganon. And he’d rather it be himself. “I, uh… I was havingreallygood sex.”Link was supposed to pick Zelda up from work over an hour ago, but he wasbusy.





	Overtime

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spacehair](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacehair/gifts).



> This was originally written for a dear friend of mine based on a very odd woman I met at work at 4am, but I'm proud enough of it that I wanna throw it up on here. Besides, I need _some_ LoZ stuff over here.
> 
> Also, I'm considering this part of Kinktober!  
> Prompt: Sex toys/Age difference

By all means, Link and Ganon should both be sleeping by now. Though the clock keeps its steady ticking closer to five in the morning, when Ganon needs to be awake for work, and while they’re both in bed, neither are sleeping.

No, they’re far from it.

Sheets and blankets have been kicked off the mattress to pool with long-discarded clothes, pillows in a disarray, with one of them stuffed under the small of Link’s back to provide support. Pale fingers are limply clutching to the fitted sheet as the mattress moves the frame and headboard to put a steady dent into the wall. It’s a good thing they aren’t in Link’s apartment tonight; there’s no way that the neighbors wouldn’t hear the rhythmic  _ bang bang bang _ . (Soon, Ganon promised, they'll officially move into his not-quite-mansion estate.) Not only that, but Link is pretty sure he’s screamed himself hoarse by now, only managing blissed-out whimpers and ragged moans as Ganon fucks him towards his third - is it third? He’s lost count - orgasm of the night. Ganon already sucked him off before they had even made it to the bedroom, and he had fingered him to a second in the shower he wanted, considering Link had just come home from work. And now a third in the midst of their fucking, and Link’s feeling a little more than overworked, but damn if he doesn’t love it. But Ganon hasn’t cum once yet.

He didn’t think that cock ring he got off Amazon would be so effective.

Link swears everything from his hips south is completely numb by now, feet and legs twitching every time Ganon grants him mercy with a thrust exactly in the spot he wants it. He feels those large hands digging into the skin of his hips, the band of his wedding ring grinding against his bones. Ganon’s thrusts stutter for a moment before he buries himself so deep that Link can feel the silicone of the cock ring against him, a scream readying in his lungs-

And then Ganon’s hands are on his throat.

It doesn’t restrict his airflow to a dangerous point, but rather an exciting one. His breath makes a whistling noise as it escapes his lungs to the humid space between them, and his eyes flutter open to see Ganon’s face only centimeters from his own.

He  _ loves _ seeing Ganon like this. His husband is usually so reserved, keeping his emotions close and secretive. But now, pupils blown with arousal, hair wild and sticking to him with sweat, Link knows exactly what he wants. His hands raise to wrap arms around that neck, bringing Ganon down for a messy kiss that’s mostly tongue and teeth as his thrusts get harder and deeper with a wave of adrenaline. Link arches to meet him, crying out against his lips-

He can’t breathe.

Shit, what was their safe word? It’s something easy, something good, something big… Oh  _ gods _ , Ganon’s big, the ring makes him bigger, he’s splitting apart but it feels so  _ good _ -

“P-pig!”

Ganon’s hands fly off of him immediately, hips stuttering to a halt. He moves to pull out, but Link’s legs limply cling to him to keep him there as he gasps for air.

“Link? Link, what’s wrong?”

His breath rattles in his lungs and he drops his arms to the mattress, too worn to keep them up. “N-nothing, gods, you’re amazing, I just… I need to b-breathe for a minute.” His voice is ragged, little more than a whining breath, and if Ganon weren’t so close, he might not even hear him.

Ganon chuckles at the reassurance, a confident sound. “Oh? Are you tapping out on me?” Usually it’s the other way around. Link’s stamina and eagerness has led to many times when Ganon just needs to  _ stop _ , watching Link fuck himself on one of his toys while he catches a breather. 

Link manages a weak laugh, rolling his head to the side to feel the stiffness there. Ganon takes it as an invitation, sucking more bruises into the necklace of hickies he’s made as he slowly starts to move his hips again. Link moans, eyes threatening to roll back before they focus on the digital clock on the bedside table.

“Shit!”

He tries to move, but Ganon’s hand on his chest presses him back down. He huffs, putting hands over his face. Ganon glances at the clock, finding it ten to three, then down on his husband.

“What?”

Link’s voice is muffled by his palms when he speaks. “I was supposed to pick Zelda up from work at two.”

Ganon hums, hand sliding down Link’s chest to fondle his half-hard cock. “One more?” he purrs, giving a convincing thrust that earns a sharp moan from the man beneath him.

“I-I gotta go pick her up, Gan,” he moans, removing his hands from his face to cup Ganon’s jaw instead, thumbs brushing against the coarse hairs of his beard. “Besides, you’ve had that thing on for too long… Package said it could only be on for forty-five minutes, I think…”

Ganon turns his head, pressing a kiss to his palm. “Help me take it off?”

Ganon pulls out and Link whimpers at the sudden feeling of being  _ empty _ . He tries to sit up, but he’s been on his back so long that he gets dizzy at the blood rush. Ganon stifles a laugh at him, reaching to hold him by the shoulders. 

“You okay?”

“Mmhm.” He smiles, leaning forward to push Ganon’s hair back so he can continue marking up that dark skin just as his own has been bruised. Ganon moans at the treatment, rolling his head to give him enough access. Large hands hold him close, pulling Link’s limp body to straddle on his lap. He moans at the shift, rolling his hips to grind against Ganon’s throbbing, hot,  _ desperate _ -

Yeah, he should take that off.

Ganon’s hands start moving south, but Link swats at his arm. “Mm, wait, wait.” He shifts, sliding off of Ganon’s lap and kicking the pillow away. Ganon just watches him, sitting back on his ankles as Link situates himself between those muscular thighs. He licks his lips as he reaches for Ganon’s cock, making a small noise at how hot it is to the touch. And how Ganon flinches and moans at such a small touch.

“So… You liked this?” he murmurs, fingering the lubed silicone. Ganon’s next deep moan is answer enough. He slips his fingers under it and begins to slide it off, but a sharp gasp is his response when he meets friction. “Sorry, sorry…” He sits up enough to grab the lube from where it fell in the bed, soaking his fingers before he tries again. It slides off easily, and as soon as it’s free, Link replaces it with his lips.

He feels Ganon quake beneath him, thick fingers tangling in his sweaty, messy hair just to  _ hold on _ . He only manages to last a few bobs of Link’s head and some well-placed licks, warning him with a stifled yell before he cums.

Link isn’t much of a swallower, and Ganon isn’t insulted by it. But when he’s this far gone, fucked stupid and blissful, he will. And he plans on it, but he doesn’t expect how  _ much _ Ganon cums. He has to pull off, coughing, and the rest of it lands hot and sticky on his face.

“Oh  _ gods _ , Link,” Ganon moans when he’s done, hands releasing his hair to gently wipe cum away from his eyes. “I’m sorry, love, I-”

Link just moans, reaching down to fondle his own erection. It almost hurts to touch, so incredibly sensitive, but he knows he has one more in him, even if it’s dry. Ganon pulls him up for a deep kiss, hands dragging down to grope and squeeze Link’s ass as he fucks into his own hand.

It doesn’t take him long at all either, shuddering as he orgasms dry. Ganon kisses him deep, but soft, petting his heated skin to calm him down. Once he stops shaking, he pulls away, Link whining at him.

“One minute, love,” he mumbles, petting Link’s hair before he drifts to the en suite bathroom. He returns with a warm, damp cloth to gently clean up the mess on Link’s face and the dried mess on his stomach, the one of lube on his ass and between his thighs. Once he’s clean and sated, he shifts to fall asleep, but Ganon swats at his behind.

“Hey, hey. Didn’t you have to go pick up your sister?”

Link looks like he’s been shocked, bolting up in bed. The clock reads a few past three, but as soon as Link’s feet hit the floor, his legs buckle. Ganon grabs him by the arm to pull him to fall on the bed instead of the floor, smirking in that confident…  _ cocky _ way he does when he watches Link limp the morning after.

“Should I go instead?”

Link gives him an incredulous look. “You two hate each other.”

He shrugs. “I’d get a kick out of telling her that she was stranded because you bought a cock ring on a Prime Day sale and were so busy thinking about it all day that the second you got home from your shift, you wanted to-”

“Aaaah! Okay, okay!” he shouts, voice still rough. “I’m gonna go pick her up myself!”

Ganon makes the bed as Link manages to feel his lower half again and get dressed. Ganon’s reclined in bed when he leaves, turning on the TV and promising he’ll stay up. Link knows that he could take Ganon’s car; a sleek black SUV with nice heated seats that sound really nice right about now… But he knows he’ll get grief from Zelda for it, so he grumbles as he climbs into his eight year old Impala instead. His phone has been blowing up consistently since one fifty-nine, and he knows that had it been a usual night, she could have called her girlfriend instead. But both Mipha and Sidon are out of town on their yearly family trip to the southern beaches. Midna’s still at art school for the semester, Revali’s too much of a prick to help her out without her regretting it, Daruk is working eighteen hour days at the construction site, Urbosa is… probably still working her own shift at the bar downtown. So that leaves Link.

He doesn’t find her at the late-night study hall she works at on campus, but he does find her curled up on a bench at the bus stop, her annoyed face lit up by her phone. She looks up when Link pulls up to the curb, and when he rolls down his window to give her a sheepish grin, her annoyance turns to fury.

“It’s almost three-thirty,” she snaps, slinging her bag over her shoulder and tucking her phone in her pocket. She opens the door and slides inside, slamming the door shut before she buckles in and stares at Link without a word.

It’s her “tell me everything  _ or else _ _”_ face.

Link groans, putting his forehead against his wheel and looking down at his lap. Shit, his sweatpants are on backwards. “I’m sorry, Zelda, I…” No, he didn’t forget. He had told Ganon that he only had a couple hours before he had to go pick her up. He knew he had to come… God, and he came four times--

He turns his head without lifting it from the wheel, giving her an embarrassed, sheepish smile. He can feel his cheeks burning, and he knows that it’s either him that tells her this or Ganon. And he’d rather it be himself. “I, uh… I was having  _ really _ good sex.”

It takes a minute to process before Zelda’s displeasure turns to disgust, slapping her palm to the front dash. “Oh my  _ gods _ , Link!”

He laughs nervously, sitting up straight. “I know he’s older, he’s almost fifty, you don't like him, but holy  _ shit _ , Zelda. I had to tap out. He was choking me and I liked that, yeah, but I had no idea he was going to go for that long. I-”

“Okay, okay! Stop! Shut up, Link! Just drive me home!”

He does, cheeks hot and silent, and he feels Zelda inspecting the marks on his neck the entire drive. He doesn’t get home until well after four, and for Ganon’s sake, he hopes that his husband is asleep. He has to go to work at five in the morning which is in… soon.

He keeps quiet when he gets home, tip-toeing in Ganon’s house. It’s more of a mansion than anything, modesty not a strong suit, but that’s alright. And, as he suspected, Ganon is sound asleep with the TV on. Link turns it off and takes his clothes off, sliding into bed beside him. 

He’s almost asleep when he has to shift, pulling out whatever’s poking him in the back. He scoffs at it, throwing the sticky cock ring to the floor to be cleaned in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> [I have a tumblr](https://degraded-psychotic.tumblr.com/)


End file.
